CFC Undisputed Championship
The CFC Undisputed Championship is a world heavyweight championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion Calamity Fight Club (CFC). The title is currently held by Darkside, who is in his second reign. It was established by CFC in late 2015. The inaugural champion was Cervontez after outlasting all other competitors in the CFC Championship Grand Prix. The CFC Undisputed Championship is presented as being the promotion's most prestigious prize, with most matches for the title having headlined their Fight Night brand, as well as other specialized events. From its inception to present, it has been promoted as CFC's sole primary singles championship. History With the CFC having grown tremendously in both size and popularity, it was announced in late 2015 that a CFC Championship Grand Prix tournament, featuring select participants competing to be crowned as the inaugural CFC Champion. Cervontez was able to defeat Cobra in the quarterfinals and Eric Kaeding in the semi finals to advance to the tournament finals. The Shiz was able to defeat Darkside in the quarter finals and Jex Blackwell in the semifinals to advance and meet Cervontez in the finals. The first CFC Champion was crowned at Fight Night 6, with Cervontez defeating The Shiz in the tournament final. Belt Design The original belt representing the CFC Championship had been used since its introduction in 2015 to 2019. The belt was commonly referred to as “the 10 Pounds of Gold” or the “Domed Globe” in reference to the protruding globe on the center plate. The front and side plates feature the official flags of the following countries: United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Japan, and Australia. In August 2019, CFC unveiled a new design for the belt, which debuted at Fight Night following Ascension 2019: Toronto. Then champion, The Shiz, defended the belt for the first time in CFC history outside of the US, with CFC officially elevating the title to world championship status. Darkside is the last to hold the original belt and the first to defend the newly introduced championship. Title History The inaugural champion was Cervontez, who defeated The Shiz in the CFC Championship Grand Prix finals. Qwik$ylver has the longest reign as champion with his reign lasting 237 days. Greco previously held the longest reign as champion with 183 days. Joe Cesaire currently has the shortest reign at 28 days. Cobra holds the record for most title reigns at three. Darkside currently holds the record for most successful title defenses at seven. Greco, Qwik$ylver, and Eric Kaeding previously held the record at six successful defenses. Overall, there have been 15 reigns among 11 different wrestlers with no vacancies. The youngest champion is Darkside, who first won the title at the age of 25, while the oldest champion is The Shiz, who initially won it at the age of 44. * Previously competed under the Cervontez moniker ** Belt officially recognized as the CFC Undisputed Championship at the beginning of this reign Category:Championships Category:World Heavyweight Championships Category:Championships By Promotion Category:Heavyweight Championships Category:Title Belt Category:Title History Category:Titles